Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and apparatus for processing a substrate, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for improving photolithography processes.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits have evolved into complex devices that can include millions of components (e.g., transistors, capacitors and resistors) on a single chip. Photolithography is a process that may be used to form components on a chip. Generally the process of photolithography involves a few basic stages. Initially, a photoresist layer is formed on a substrate. A chemically amplified photoresist may include a resist resin and a photoacid generator. The photoacid generator, upon exposure to electromagnetic radiation in the subsequent exposure stage, alters the solubility of the photoresist in the development process. The electromagnetic radiation may have any suitable wavelength, for example, a 193 nm ArF laser, an electron beam, an ion beam, or other suitable source. Excess solvent may then be removed in a pre-exposure bake process.
In an exposure stage, a photomask or reticle may be used to selectively expose certain regions of the substrate to electromagnetic radiation. Other exposure methods may be maskless exposure methods. Exposure to light may decompose the photo acid generator, which generates acid and results in a latent acid image in the resist resin. After exposure, the substrate may be heated in a post-exposure bake process. During the post-exposure bake process, the acid generated by the photoacid generator reacts with the resist resin, changing the solubility of the resist during the subsequent development process.
After the post-exposure bake, the substrate, and, particularly, the photoresist layer may be developed and rinsed. Depending on the type of photoresist used, regions of the substrate that were exposed to electromagnetic radiation may either be resistant to removal or more prone to removal. After development and rinsing, the pattern of the mask is transferred to the substrate using a wet or dry etch process.
The evolution of chip design continually requires faster circuitry and greater circuit density. The demands for greater circuit density necessitate a reduction in the dimensions of the integrated circuit components. As the dimensions of the integrated circuit components are reduced, more elements are required to be placed in a given area on a semiconductor integrated circuit. Accordingly, the lithography process must transfer even smaller features onto a substrate, and lithography must do so precisely, accurately, and without damage. In order to precisely and accurately transfer features onto a substrate, high resolution lithography may use a light source that provides radiation at small wavelengths. Small wavelengths help to reduce the minimum printable size on a substrate or wafer. However, small wavelength lithography suffers from problems, such as low throughput, increased line edge roughness, and/or decreased resist sensitivity.
In a recent development, an electrode assembly is utilized to generate an electric field to a photoresist layer disposed on the substrate prior to or after an exposure process so as to modify chemical properties of a portion of the photoresist layer where the electromagnetic radiation is transmitted to for improving lithography exposure/development resolution. However, the challenges in implementing such systems have not been.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for improving photolithography processes.